


A man's kiss is his signature

by miyakowasure



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, uh. I've been staring at <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/dac8d045216260aa1577d520a6fd8e7e/tumblr_n5e7kd33Q61tsc4u5o1_400.gif">this</a> gif for some time now. This fic is a result of that.</p>
<p>The title is a quote from Mae West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man's kiss is his signature

After years of work as an idol Fuma could say he’s used to composing suitable answers to interview questions like “What kind of a girl is your type?” or “Preferred age of getting married?” He could even say he’s quite good at it. A perfect answer is equally cool and cute, just a little bit teasing, and most importantly universal enough that as many fangirls as possible can feel like they match the definition of the girlfriend of his dreams.

Sure, it’s sometimes embarrassing to answer questions about his idea of a perfect date or his first kisses, but he’s never been really bothered about such questions. Not until now, and it’s not even himself who’s being asked such things right at the moment.

What’s disturbing him so much is hearing Marius answer the same questions with a serious face, as if that brat could possibly know anything about girls or falling in love yet, let alone marriage.

“I got my first kiss right before my family moved to Japan,” Marius says to the interviewer with a serious face and Fuma suppresses a snort with great difficulty. _As if._

Fuma doesn’t believe his words for a fleeting second, and he points it out to Marius once they walk towards their dressing room to have a lunch before the photo shoot.

“I never knew you’re such a good liar,” he says with a wide grin and pats Marius on the shoulder, “I’m proud of you. Continue making up such answers and you’ll definitely melt the hearts of the fans reading our interviews.”

“But I didn’t lie,” Marius protests, “It was all true. I’d like to get married quite young, never mind the fact it might be impossible for me, and I really do like confident girls who can speak their minds.”

“Sure,” Fuma sneers, “And of course you also were eleven when getting your first kiss. Really, Mari. Just come up with a bit more believable age the next time.”

“I was eleven,” Marius hisses, and Fuma raises his eyebrows. He can see Shori’s warning expression behind Marius’ back but he doesn’t really care about it. He’s not going too far. Not yet, at least. Marius can take that much teasing. Fuma knows he can.

“A kiss on the cheek doesn’t count,” Fuma says and expects Marius to pout and whine something pitiful about there being no difference between kissing one’s cheeks or lips in the German culture or something. (Fuma doesn’t know if there is a real difference or not but he’s not going to admit that to Marius.)

“Now you’re just being mean,” Marius says and crosses his arms, “Why can’t you just believe I have kissed someone for real?”

“Because there’s no way that’s true,” Fuma answers and shakes his head with a brotherly smile. “It’s okay. There’s nothing embarrassing in it. You’ll get your first kiss one day. It’s worth waiting for.”

It’s sudden and furious, the way Fuma finds himself getting shoved against the wall. He opens his mouth to complain since _damn kid, that hurt_ , but he never manages to actually voice the words - they’re muffled by a pair of soft yet determined lips that press firmly on his.

Fuma only makes a faint attempt to push Marius away but the boy doesn’t give up, and to his shock Fuma finds out he doesn’t even want him to stop. With the job they’re doing, the amount of physical attention one gets is pitifully small and irregular, and Fuma doesn’t deny he’s been slightly deprived lately. Besides, Marius isn’t that bad at kissing. 

In fact, he’s quite good.

“Wow,” Fuma distantly hears Sou whistling somewhere on the other side of the room, “that’s hot!” Shori and Kento must be too thunderstruck to say anything, with how silent they are.

“Believe me now?” Marius whispers against Fuma’s mouth, and all Fuma can feel is the warmth of Marius’ body against him and the boy’s scent around them. “This was definitely not my first kiss.”

“I might need some more evidence,” Fuma gasps in a hoarse voice and Marius’ doesn’t seem to mind continuing, until Shori finally recovers from the shock and rushes to shoo them away from each other before they get caught by some staff-san who might walk into the room anytime.

Marius brushes the whole matter off with a laugh that is childish and innocent enough to make Fuma feel a bit embarrassed and guilty for getting so carried away because of one single kiss. The feeling only lasts until the end of the lunch break, after which it’s the time to go back to work and Marius sticks by Fuma’s side at the corridor, a smug smile on his face.

“You know, I’d do that again anytime,” he whispers into Fuma’s ear right before they enter the photo shoot studio, and there’s something in his voice that makes Fuma shiver involuntarily.

It’s going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
